


Vois Enamour

by silverxenomorph



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Fluff, Love at First Song, M/M, Singing, Vague Depictions of Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxenomorph/pseuds/silverxenomorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in life where the simple sound of someone singing is enough to make another fall in love. Perceptor remembers vividly the day he first heard Ratchet sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vois Enamour

The supply lines were cut. Again. And while their position was safe from attack, no supplies had made it through in weeks. Isolated Temporary Medical facilities did not do well without supplies. Badly wounded soldiers in isolated temporary medical facilities without supplies did not do any better either, Perceptor mused forlornly, as he bent over the wounded soldier he was treating, wishing there were enough sedatives left to ease the Autobot's agony. The best he could do for now was to keep any repairs as clean as he could and offer calming words. Even if it felt like a futile exercise and not enough.

 

A touch to his arm from one of the other hastily recruited not-quite medical staff, whose name he didn't remember, caught him out. They were all tired, over worked and stressed. Even to the point where Perceptor hadn't noticed that the mech holding his arm had been calling his name for the last 4 minutes.

“Sir, you were supposed to be on a break hours ago.”

“And I took one.”

“That was hardly more than a fuel break. You need to rest. The CMO is coming on duty, he can take care of this fellow now.” The not-quite medic hardly flinched at the waspish reply, used to more scathing comments from elsewhere.

Perceptor resisted for a few moments more before allowing the mech to nudge him in the direction of the 'Lounge'.

 

The 'Lounge' was an area that was little more than a tarped off corner of the medical bay that had portable recharge cots; a table; 3 chairs and a dry energon dispenser hastily assembled inside. All the creature comforts that over taxed medic and volunteer medics could ever need crammed in a corner that had been deemed 'quieter' even though the other side of the tarp had injured bots pressed against the plasti-mesh.

He ignored the dispenser and settled on a cot, feeling more weary emotionally than physically tired. Through the tarp beside him he could see the shadows of mechs in berths and the medics tending them. He watched with unfocused optics until recharge claimed him.

 

* * *

 

 

An ache in his back brought him out in the middle of the off cycle. To conserve energy every second light had been turned off and those that were on were dimmed as low as possible without risking tripping hazard to bots without night vision capability. Perc tried not to groan too loudly while sitting up and stretching out sore cabling. A Nurse poked their head into the 'Lounge' to check and indicated that he was to continue to recharge, if possible, before ducking back out to continue the rounds. He tried, but the soft distressed wheezing vents of the injured mech just outside the tarp called to him more.

 

He slipped out of the 'Lounge', taking one of it's chairs with him, and settled by the bot's berth. Perceptor frowned. The mech was little more than a youngling, injured far to gravely for his youth. He reached out to stroke the youngling's helm, trying to soothe with action what the lack of supplies couldn't. It didn't seem to help much and Perceptor resorted to the tuneless humming he unconsciously used when immersed in a project. He didn't really know any comfort songs used by adult mechs to comfort younglings, never having raised or mentored any himself, but the aimless humming seemed to work. Concerned with his patient, Perceptor did not notice Ratchet slipping in beside the berth. Not until a deeper, more tuneful hum took over his.

 

If Ratchet had noticed Perceptor's surprised look when the CMO began to sing, he never acknowledged it. Ratchet's soft, deep voice slowly powered it's way through an ancient hymn-like song as his red hands ran soothingly over the youngling's arm. Perceptor's spark skipped a pulses in it's chamber and his ventilation stalled. Energon flushed his face. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. He was so lost in the song, the sound of Ratchet's voice, he hadn't realised he was shaking until the Medic's hand closed over his. Ratchet gave him a soft smile. He wasn't sure how long Ratchet had been singing, or if his optics had begun to overheat but as the song came to it's end all Perceptor could do was stare, lips parted, spark aching madly at the normally grumpy CMO. Oh, what Perceptor would give to experience that one moment of pure beauty again. Ratchet for once looked more serene and at peace than he had ever done before.

 

Quiet filled the temporary medbay. Perceptor was still staring euphoriously at Ratchet and his soft smile. The Medic's hand was still on his own.

“The Kid'll be fine, Perc. Prime managed to break through the 'Con's blockade. He's bringing supplies and an Evac crew.”

“Thank Primus” Perceptor struggled to pull himself together “I wasn't aware you could sing.”

“Don't have much reason too these days.” Ratchet's smile grew to a grin “but that static you were spouting before started to settle the kid and I figured that old lullaby would finish the job.”

“I haven't heard anything so beautiful before.” Perceptor cringed. His vocoder had overrode his self control and blurted out what he was feeling. He was rewarded with Ratchet's own embarrassed flush and a hastily mumbled thank you. The silence grew awkward. Perc cleared his vocoder “Need help preparing for the Evac?”

“Could always use another set of hands. I've still got rounds to do.”

 

As Ratchet stepped back to continue checking the patients, Perceptor smiled after the medic's retreating back. Giving the youngling's helm another soothing stroke, he prepared to help to oncoming mad rush of an evacuation. Deep inside, his spark was still racing and mind still lost in Ratchet's voice as it bounced around in his memory banks.

 

In the years to come Perceptor would hear Ratchet sing to other patients and more increasingly to the scientist himself. But he kept to himself the memory of the first time he'd heard that gorgeous deep voice, as the time he had known he was going to fall deeply in love with Ratchet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-beta'd. Inspired by Criminarchy's Headcanon post on Tumblr.
> 
> The song that Ratchet's singing was inspired by a Hymn I heard sung in a Russian Church by the Man in charge of restoring it 22 years ago (I was 11 at the time). We did record him singing even though we weren't supposed too, but alas the VHS tape it was on has long since died so I don't have a copy to share with you. He had the most wonderful voice and the acoustics of the building weren't at all ruined by the significant damage the building had sustained during Soviet rule.  
> However, Richard Armitage's singing voice in "Misty Mountains" from The Hobbit : An Unexpected Journey is rather similar to Alexi's voice from all those years ago.
> 
> I didn't have any particular character in mind for the Injured Youngling, but either Bluestreak or Bumblebee would work (Or your choice of OC). This also set in whatever TF universe you'd like to imagine. I loosely used IDW but it could fit into any you wanted.
> 
> The title is some poorly thrown together Old English for "Voice" and "In Love". I am in no way a Linguist.


End file.
